


A Dreamer's Allure

by Kiss_me_or_Kill_Me



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Avengers, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, James Potter is a Good Friend, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, John Watson's Blog, Mentioned Ninth Doctor, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Possible Character Death, Protective Avengers, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock's Violin, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Sirius Black as Padfoot, Tenth Doctor Era, Twelfth Doctor Era, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_me_or_Kill_Me/pseuds/Kiss_me_or_Kill_Me
Summary: You find yourself able to travel into different parallel universes.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/You, Eleventh Doctor/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Greg Lestrade & Reader, James Potter/You, Jim Moriarty/Reader, John Watson & Reader, Mycroft Holmes & Reader, Ninth Doctor/You, Remus Lupin/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sirius Black/You, Tenth Doctor/You, Twelfth Doctor/You, vampire diaries/you
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. This Is Weird.

Parallel universes.

Everybody knows about them. Some believe, some don't. Some just couldn't care less.

You see, there lives a girl. An exceptionally ordinary girl, with an exceptionally ordinary life. Nothing even remotely interesting ever happens to her. She just sits in her house, watching tv or reading a book. Anything to pass the time. She goes to work at her boring job and comes home to her boring house. Only to do it all over again tomorrow.

She dreams of something fun, some exciting adventure. Unlike the Holmes boy, she believes. She believes in parallel universes, she believes in aliens and supernatural beings, she believes in heroes and villains.

She goes to bed at night and dreams of impossible things, travelling through space and time with the Doctor, solving crimes with Sherlock or hunting things with the Winchesters and their angel friend. Sometimes she hangs out with the Marauders, sometimes the Avengers. Onetime she spent time with the Mystic falls, gang. All in her dreams of course. Because there is absolutely no way any of that could actually happen, no matter how much she wished it could.

Her day starts the same as any other. She wakes up around 7 am, has her breakfast and watches some tv for ten minutes before going to work. When she comes home she does the usual routine, changing clothes and starting to cook her dinner, which she then sits and eats whilst watching the tv.

She rests comfortably on the couch, her eyes stuck on the tv, watching Sherlock and John chase after a murderer. She lifts her fork, eyes so focused on the show that she doesn't realise all the food has fallen off of her fork and onto her lap. She looks down, putting the fork back onto the half-empty plate and picks up a small pile of mashed potatoes that had landed in her lap. She puts the potatoes back on her plate and goes back to eating. A small, Fluffy black cat jumps up onto the sofa, meowing softly. The cat hits the girl in the arm with its paw, still meowing. 

"Stop meowing, Pur'trude, I'm not giving you any." She says, moving the plate away from the cat. The cat meows louder and hits the girl harder than before. Digging its claws into her leg at the same time. 

"Dude Ow!" She lifts the cat's paw and carefully moves it away from her, she picks up her plate and puts it onto the glass coffee table.

"How about, I get you some of the leftover chicken that's in the fridge and you let me eat in peace." The cat meows happily and jumps off of the sofa, running into the kitchen. The girl follows behind her cat and opens the fridge door. She pulls out the chicken and tears off a couple of small pieces to feed to Pur'trude.

"Sometimes I swear you do this on purpose." 

She crouches down and holds out a piece of the chicken, the cat grabs it as quick as she possibly can, nipping a bit of the girl's finger in the process, before looking expectantly at the girl again. 

"That hurt." She says, inspecting her finger. The cat bops its head against her hand and she hands it the last bit of chicken before standing up and walking back into the living room. The cat wondering off to do her own thing.

She sits back down on her sofa, turning on her tv and picking up her plate, only to find out that her food had gone cold. 

She groans, putting her plate back onto the table, she lays back on the sofa, throwing her legs up onto the sofa and laying the length of it. She grabs the tv remote and presses play, continuing with the episode she's on. 

With her head resting on the arm of the sofa, a fluffy blanket wrapped around her, and one of her favourite shows on tv. She falls asleep. 

Hours later, she wakes up. Still on a sofa, still in a living room. Only it's not  _ her  _ living room. 

The walls are painted black, with pastel-coloured decorations scattered around the place. A tv is mounted on the wall in front of her and next to it stand two tall bookshelves filled with all kinds of books and DVDs. 

She pushes herself up, sitting on the sofa instead of laying on it. Her hands squeak against the black leather and she swings her legs around, putting her bare feet onto the cold hardwood floor. 

"Okay, well this isn't my house." 

She stands up, seeing a pastel blue blanket fall off of the sofa. Slowly she walks around the living room, trying to make as little noise as possible. She walks down a hallway, opening one of the doors, then closing it when she notices its a bathroom. Turning to her left, she opens a different door, seeing a bed, wardrobe and a desk. Several other things are neatly placed around the room.

She walks in and heads over to the dest, a laptop rests in the centre of the desk, multiple pieces of paper are scattered across the desk, a pen cup is resting on the right-hand side of the desk. Multiple fancy-looking pens arranged neatly inside the cup. 

On the left-hand side is a lamp, its just a simple lamp, but it goes with the bedroom decore. 

She walks over to the wardrobe and opens the door, the clothes inside are neatly arranged. She reaches up to the top of the wardrobe and pulls out a big black box. 

She pulls the lid off the box, inside are dozens of photographs. All containing a girl that looks exactly like her. Some from when she was younger, some from teenage years. But they  _ all  _ look exactly like her.

"That's, not possible" She whispers to herself, walking backwards and sitting on the bed. She pulls out more photos, placing them down next to her. Her hands touch a velvet bag. It's small, soft, square and kind of heavy. She opens the bag, pulling out a small black box. Opening it she sees a gold ring, with quite a large diamond on top. Her eyes widen and she slams the box shut. 

"Okay, getting weirder by the minute."

She puts all the pictures back and goes back to the wardrobe, putting the box back. Her eyes wander across the clothes.

"Good sense of style." 

Going back over too the desk, she opens the laptop, wiggling her index finger on the mousepad. The laptop turns on. The login screen pops up, the background showing a picture of a family. she sees herself, or someone who looks exactly like her, standing next to a woman in a big white dress. 

"Okay, password. Pass-word. The word to let me pass. God, I would be such a sucky detective." She moves some of the papers around, opening some drawers and looking through them. 

"Couldn't she have left me a cheat sheet or something." She crouches down and opens the bottom left drawer. "Ooh, a notebook." she picks it up and flips through the pages. Spotting a note at the end of the book.

"Bingo! oh, I am so happy nobody heard me say that." She stands up and types the password into the computer. The screen takes a second to load, so she pulls her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and sits down at the desk chair. 

"Still got my phone, so that's good." She says, placing it down on the desk beside her. 

She starts looking through the laptop, going through all the saved files and photos. Trying to find anything she can on who's house she's in. 

After a while, she slams the laptop closed. Pushing it further back on the desk and resting her head where the laptop used to be.

"Okay," she lifts her head, putting her elbows up on the desk and resting her head in her hands. " So, apparently the person who lives here has my face. My name. But we're different people? Oh, Jesus, I'm so confused."

A loud noise comes from in the kitchen and she quickly stands up, grabbing her phone and walking over to the bedroom door, she grabs an umbrella that's leaning against the wall and opens the door. She leaves the room, holding the umbrella as a weapon in front of her. The moment she reaches the kitchen, she sees the source of the noise. 

A small, fluffy black cat is sat on the counter, it's paw ready to swipe a glass off the countertop. They lock eyes, the cat casually moves its paw, slowly pushing the glass off the counter. It crashes to the ground. She lowers her hand and lets the umbrella fall to the floor. 

"Pur'trude?" She walks forwards towards the cat, who lays down on the countertop, licking her left paw. "How are you here?" she strokes the cats head, reaching for the collar and looking at the name tag. 

"Salem? Like from Sabrina the teenage witch?" The cat attempts to bite her hand, making her pull it away. "Okay, so not Pur'trude, Salem. A black cat called Salem. Imaginative." 

She walks away from the cat and towards the refrigerator, pulling open both doors and looking through. Trying to find something to eat, she hears a meow from behind her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you something." 

She pulls out a bit of salami, she rips it apart and gives the cat some. Eating the rest herself. She closes the fridge door and starts looking through the kitchen cupboards. 

She hears the cat jump off the counter and turns around just in time to see the cats tail around the corner. 

"Still using me for food then." 

Walking out of the kitchen after finding nothing special, she lets out a loud yawn and walks into the living room, laying back on the sofa and grabbing the blanket back.

"Hopefully I'll wake up back home." She says, moving around to get comfortable, before falling asleep.


	2. Is This A Cutscene?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally figure out which universe you're in. Thanks to your amazing detective skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! this is short. also, um, this is set before nine meets rose, soo. the next chapter will probs be them both meeting rose or sumthn. Anyways, enjoy. again sorry it's short.

Life on earth is boring, something I'm sure we can all agree on.

Some things make it less boring, Like falling in love. 

But, for some people, most people, everything is just boring. 

You'd think that travelling to an alternate universe would be fun, But, somehow ending up in the T.A.R.D.I.S was anything but fun. 

Her head hurts, it's hard to breathe and it's taking everything in her not to just collapse on the floor right now. You may be wondering how she got into this situation and, let me tell you, she has no fucking clue.

It had just been an average day... well, about as average you can get in an alternate universe. She's been here for about a month now. The most boring month ever. She even has a routine at this point, and sometimes she even goes on runs. Granted it's not very far or for very long. The point is she's almost used to being here, it's not what she expected but it is also not far from her normal life back home. 

Sorry, it wasn't far from her normal life back home. Because now shes on a fucking space ship, with a 900-year-old timelord, whos running around the console like an idiot.

"Oh! almost forgot." He quickly runs over to her, holding out his hand as if asking for a handshake. "I'm the Doctor" she anxiously puts her hand into his, he quickly shakes it. "I'm Y/N."

He nods, running back to the console. She lets out a sigh, practically falling against one of the weird columns that exist in the T.A.R.D.I.S for whatever reason. 

"Holy shit," she whispers to herself. "I'm stood in the T.A.R.D.I.S right now like actually stood in the... fuck me, dude." She takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair, before standing up straight and walking over to the Doctor. 

"I know who you are." She states confidently. The Doctor turns around, confused.

"Of course you do, I just told you." 

"No, I," She groans. ". I knew who you were before you told me who you were."

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" He crosses his arms, slightly leaning against the console.

"Well, I was kinda in shock that one of my favourite fictional characters was stood right in front of me. That and the whole, aliens tried to kill me thing." She copies his movements and crosses her arms as well. "Still am if I'm honest."

"Favourite fictional character?" 

She nods her head.

"I'm going to need an explanation, you know that right." 

She takes a deep breath, getting ready to explain.   
"Okay, so about a month ago I woke up in an entirely different house, right? and my first thought was 'holy fuck, I've been kidnapped' then I realised I was a dumbass because who just leaves the person they kidnapped laying on a couch, you know. So I pretty much started investigating and found out that it was my house, but in like a completely different universe, but I couldn't figure out which. Because like, multiverses and shit. so I went a whole month just, living life. Then you show up and save me from these freaky ass aliens trying to kill me. And here we are." 

She raises her hands and moves them around, kinda like a low energy jazz hands. 

The Doctor is still for a bit, just blinking. Slowly he nods his head, uncrossing his arms and deciding to go back to messing with the controls. 

"Soo, anywhere in all of time and space. Where do you wanna go?"

"Could you take me home real quick, I need to feed my cat." 

The Doctor stops what he's doing and faces her again, a look of total disbelief on his face. 

"Anywhere in the universe, and you want to feed a cat"

She shrugs her shoulders, "What can I say, I'm a responsible cat mother. You can take me anywhere in the universe after I feed my cat." 

The Doctor rolls his eyes, before running around the console again, flipping switches and pushing buttons. Doing a whole lot of shit before coming to that one iconic leaver.

"Let's go feed a Cat."


	3. Y/N and the Plastic Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and The Doctor go on your first adventure together, where you meet a certain Rose Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, this is basically the first like... 10 minutes of episode one. slightly different though, obviously. I hope you enjoy.

"London." She says, after opening the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. "The  _ whole  _ universe and you brought me to London." 

"What do you have against London?" The Doctor shouts from where he's stood at the console. He flicks a switch before coming to stand at the door with her. "London's great. I love London."

"Yeah, but," She shrugs her shoulders, putting her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "You promise a girl the whole wide universe, Then you take her to London."

"I brought you into a T.A.R.D.I.S and you used me to feed your  _ cat _ " 

"I'm responsible, you should be happy about that." She looks at the Doctor, who raises an eyebrow at her. She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go run around London I guess." They both step out of the T.A.R.D.I.S, The Doctor turning around and closing the doors. 

They both start walking in a random direction. The wind making her hair fly about. She pulls her jacket together and zips it up, tugging the sleeves over her hands.

"God I hate England, it's always so cold. How are you not cold? " She looks over at The Doctor, who is looking as unaffected by the cold as one could look. 

"I'm a Timelord." He answers, keeping his eyes forwards. 

"That's not an answer."

"Timelords can survive in extreme cold. A little wind is nothing." 

"If a little wind is nothing, how come you're wearing a jacket. Is it simply for the aesthetic of it all?" She crosses her arms over her chest, trying to keep her hands warm. 

"Jackets have pockets." 

"So do Jeans." He looks over at her, glaring a little, before smiling and grabbing her arm. Starting to run in a random direction.

It's a few hours later and a lot has happened. For example, they just got attacked by fucking live mannequins, saving Rose in the process. Right now, they're just chilling in an elevator, with the Doctor holding a mannequin arm. As you do. 

"You pulled his arm off," Rose says, looking over at the Doctor. Y/N reaches over to touch the arm but the Doctor pulls it out of her reach before she can.

"Yep. Plastic" 

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Y/N looks over at Rose, a confused frown on her face. 

"What kind of students do you know?" She asks the blonde, who shrugs at her. 

"I don't know," Rose replies looking at both Y/N and the Doctor, who is still holding the arm for whatever reason. 

"Well, you said it. Why students?" The Doctor asks her. 

" 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Y/N nods, reaching out to touch the mannequin hand again. She doesn't know why she keeps trying to touch it, it's probably just one of those things you know. 

"That makes sense. Well done." He smiles at her. 

"Thanks." 

"They aren't students, though," Y/N mentions, frowning when the Doctor pulls the arm out of her reach again. 

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." Rose states.

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asks.

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead." Y/N angrily looks over at The Doctor and punches him in the arm.

"Ow! Why did you punch me?" 

"You could've been nicer about it." 

"That's just not funny. That's sick!" Rose exclaims.

The door to the lift opens and the Doctor walks out, Y/N and Rose following.

"Hold on. Mind your eyes." 

The Doctor Pulls his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket, throwing the arm over to Rose, and points it at the lift mechanism, it makes a high pitched whirring sound as it disables the lift mechanism. He then turns around and starts walking, the girls following.

"Who are you two, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" Rose pesters them both, looking for answers.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." The Doctor shows both girls a small bomb. Y/N looks at it, wondering where the fuck that bomb came from. " So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He pushes open the fire exit door and lightly pushes Rose through it. Y/N follows her, low-key confused as to what's happening. He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again, grabs Y/N and pulls her out with him, she smiles and waves at Rose. Who frowns back at her. 

"I'm the Doctor and this is Y/N, by the way. What's your name?" He asks Rose, who's still frowning.

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!" 

The Doctor then closes the door and grabs Y/N's hand, and they start running. 


	4. Wibbly-Wimey Timey what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.A.R.D.I.S chillin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter, basically just a filler lol. That's what's gonna be happening until I figure out where I'm going with this story. Kinda feel like I didn't do too good with 9's character so sorry about that. Enjoy :)

The entire building just fucking exploded. 

Well, I mean, they did just plant a bomb so... it was expected. 

"Well, I guess this wasn't as boring as I originally thought it would be," Y/N says, tightly gripping onto the Doctors arm. They both stare at the building, which currently has flames literally everywhere, for a few minutes before the Doctor practically drags her away. 

"I have quite a few questions. One, where the fuck did you get a bomb from? Two, where are we going and Three, Well... I can't think of a third question. But I need you to answer the first two." She keeps her grip on his arm, as they walk away from the burning building. 

He looks over at her, tapping her hand a few times to try and get her to loosen her grip. She utters a small sorry, before loosening her grip a bit, but still staying holding onto his arm.

"I don't always just have bombs on me if that's what you're thinking. I just happened to know how to make them and thought it was a smart idea." she raises an eyebrow at him and he rolls his eyes. "And we're going back to the T.A.R.D.I.S." 

"Are you gonna try figure out why those living plastic guys are here?" She asks him, continuously pushing hair out of her face. 

"That's exactly what  _ we _ are going to the T.A.R.D.I.S to do." 

"How far away is it? " 

"It's right there." He points over to the blue box that rests not too far away from them both. she looks at it, then back to the building which is still visible from where they stand now. 

"Wha- you know what. whatever. Let's just figure this shit out." 

They both enter the T.A.R.D.I.S, the Doctor going straight to the console and doing a bunch of genius, Timelord stuff, whilst Y/N just goes and sits on the weird seat. Well, sits is the wrong word, lays is more like it. 

A few hours go by of the Doctor doing his Doctory thing and Y/N just laying on the seat, scrolling through Instagram memes on her phone. She lets out a laugh every now and then, and the Doctor randomly says some shit she doesn't understand. 

"Well, for our very first adventure together... this is great." She lays her phone down on top of her chest and lets her arm dangle. Raising her other one and resting it on the back of the seat. She looks over at the Doctor, who seems to have stopped staring at the screen attached to the T.A.R.D.I.S console, he looks over at her with an eyebrow raised. 

"I'm trying to track down the things that are trying to kill us right now, sorry if I'm not being 'fun' enough for you." 

She smiles at him. "You're forgiven." He sarcastically smiles back at her before going back to his screen. 

"What time is it?" She randomly asks after a few minutes.

"You're on your phone, check the time yourself." 

"Ugh... but... fine..." She picks her phone back up and turns it on. " 7 am. WOAH. 7 am... are you fuckin- how. wha-. huh?" She sits up straight and looks over at the Doctor, who is not at all fazed. 

"Time in the T.A.R.D.I.S works differently." 

"Right. I forgot about that, Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey stuff."

"Wibbly-Wimey Timey what now?" He whips his head around, a puzzled look on his face. 

"You've never said that before?" 

"That's a thing people say?" 

"Uhm, sure." She slowly nods her head, putting her phone on her lap. "yeah, people totally say that." 

Something on the screen captures his attention and he lets out a weird semi-yell semi-laugh sound. Running around the console and pushing things, pulling other things, sometimes even hitting something with something else. Basically doing random shit, but you know she's not a Timelord so who's she to judge.

"Hold on tight." He says, before pulling the Iconic leaver. The entire T.A.R.D.I.S. jerks about a bit, flinging the girl onto the floor. The Doctor lets go of the T.A.R.D.I.S as soon as it stops moving and walks over to her. Y/N lies face down on the T.A.R.D.I.S floor, her phone is screen up next to her, Completely unharmed. She rolls onto her back and looks up at the Doctor, who is stood next to her, looking down at her with an amused smile.

"I told you to hold on." He holds out a hand to her and she takes it, letting him help her up. Once stood up, she lets go of his hand and bends down to pick up her phone. 

"Well, you didn't give much time did ya." She stands up straight again and checks her phone, seeing it's okay, she puts it into her jacket pocket.

"Right, let's go." He grabs her hand, pulling her towards the T.A.R.D.I.S doors.

"Where are we going." She asks as they exit the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. 

"Just follow me." 


	5. The Beginning of Team T.A.R.D.I.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Rose into the T.A.R.D.I.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally just the end of episode one needed a way to introduce rose without it being awful. Hope u enjoy, sorry if it's not good. also, it's really short basically just a filler chapter.

The Doctor stays in the doorway of the T.A.R.D.I.S, Y/N standing next to him. Both of them looking over at Rose and Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. 

"A fat lot of good you were," Rose says, running over to Mickey and making sure he's okay.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The Doctor clicks his fingers a smile on his face while Y/N snorts a little and crosses her arms.

"You two were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Y/N holds her hand to her chest trying to look fake offended. 

"Yes, we would. Thank you." The Doctor smiles. Y/N looks over at him, "I'm new to this, you can't blame me for not being very helpful." she responds.

"Right then, we'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with us. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." 

Y/N keeps her eyes on Rose, knowing what she's gonna say, yet still anticipating her reaction for some reason.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Mickey points at The Doctor and Y/N who rolls her eyes.

"He's not invited." The Doctor nods at Mickey and Y/N gently elbows him."What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." 

"The whole wide universe." Y/N adds on, "Like the moon and stuff."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asks them both.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiles and Rose looks over at Y/N, who nods.

Mickey quickly grabs onto Rose's waist, wrapping his arms around her in a super clingy looking hug. Poor guy looks scared shitless. "Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so."

"Okay" He pauses for a second, "See you around." He walks back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Pushing the door he was leaning on, closed.

"See ya later Rose," She says, before closing the door and following The Doctor. She walks up to the console where The Doctor is doing his pilot-y business. The T.A.RD.I.S makes its iconic Vwoorp sound as it dematerializes or flys. whichever one works best for you.

"We're going back for her aren't we." She asks, leaning against the console, watching him. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Obviously" 

"So what exactly did we leave for?" The Doctor runs around the console and comes to a stop right in front of her.

"Dramatic effect," he reaches around her and pushes a button. She rolls her eyes when he moves away again. The T.A.R.DI.S 'lands' again and they both rush to the door, opening both of them and sticking their heads out. 

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He grins, moving away from the door, Y/N stays where she is.

Rose smiles and turns to Mickey. "Thanks."

Mickey looks confused. "Thanks for what?"

"Exactly." Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the TA.R.D.I.S. Y/N smiles at her, closing the doors behind her and resting her arm on Rose's shoulder. 

"Welcome to Team T.A.R.DI.S." She moves her hand and pats her on the back. "Where do you wanna go?"


End file.
